How KEN Stole Chrismas
by Cinnamon Ribbon
Summary: A parody of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'.


Just a little, stupid thing I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

How Ken Stole Christmas 

Everyone in Japan liked Christmas a lot.

But Ken, former Digimon Emperor, did not!

Ken hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!

Now don't ask me why. No one knows the reason.

It may because he was once evil, and never forgave himself.

Or maybe because he was once chased by an elf.

But I think the most reasonable reason of all,

Is because his brain was two sizes too small.

But, whatever the reason.

His smarts or his knife.

He stood up there, wishing he had a life.

Staring at Wormmon with bitter smile.

And at his mom's fancy new kitchen tile.

Because he knew all his friends were, with great glee,

Were busy now, decorating the Christmas tree.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer.

"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled, with his fingers nervously drumming,

"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!"

For, tomorrow, he knew that all the girls and boys

Would wake up bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!

And, oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!

That's the ONLY thing he hated! The noise!

Then his friends, both nice and bad.

Will feast happily, which made him mad!

And they will feast! And feast!

And feast! Feast! Feast! Feast! Feast!

And Hikari would brag about her doll.

And that is was Ken hated most of all!

And then, they will do something he hated the most.

All the 1 Season Digidestined would have a toast.

Then they will go, as they were laughing.

They will go around and start clapping.

And they clap. And clap.

And they clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

And the thought of the Digidestined clapping so loud,

Made him say aloud.

"I must stop Christmas from being around!"

"For a year I have put this up!"

"And on this Christmas must stop!"

Then Ken got an idea.

An awful idea.

Ken got a dumb, awful idea!

"I know just what to do!" Ken laughed madly.

And he sew a red coat and hat badly.

Then he laughed really loud, "What a great trick!"

"With my bad looking coat I will look like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer."

And Ken looked around.

But since he was in a greenhouse, none could be found.

Did that stop Ken?

No! Duh! He just said.

"If I can't make reindeer, I will… Darn! I messed up!"

So he called Wormmon.

Then he took some red thread.

And he glued it to the top his head.

Then he got some of his rags.

And loaded his sleigh.

Got on the sleigh and said,

"Get out of my way!"

Then Ken said, "Go now! Beat!"

And Wormmon rode on a magic sheet.

To all people in Japan!

Or his friend's houses, at least…

In Daisuke's room there was a loud sound in the air.

Daisuke was snoring loudly without care.

Ken slid down the chimney, a rather tight squeeze.

But if Jun could do it, why couldn't he?

He got stuck once, to make one or two sneezes.

Then he was in Daisuke's house, and felt the nice breezes.

Then he looked at the stockings, in a fashionable row.

"These stockings," He said. "Are the first things to go."

Then he danced like a giraffe, with a beat so unpleasant.

He took all of Daisuke's presents!

The soccer balls! And soccer balls!

And, more soccer balls? Whatever.

And Ken laughed evilly and said,

"I almost finished my endeavor!"

Then he slunk to the kitchen. He took the whole feast!

He took all the pudding! He took the bread and the yeast!

He cleaned out that kitchen, and later gasped.

"I am so wonderful! I want to make this moment last!"

Then he laughed and shouted with glee!

"I will now sing a sweet melody!"

_You're a mean one, Mr. Ken._

_You're an old, ugly, frog!_

_You're as spicy as a meatball!_

_You are two inches tall!_

_Mr. Ken!_

_I wouldn't touch you with a… dog? Who writes these things?_

Then he repeated the method of stealing mess.

And, what do you guess?

He sang, "This is my best joys!"

I have stolen all off my friend's toys.

Then the digidestined got up and said,

"You idiot! You stole our Christmas presents in the Summer!"

"When was I supposed to steal them?"

"ON CHRISMAS! Wow! Your brain must be two sizes too small!"

"Stop making fun of me! Wait… Aren't I supposed to be the smartest next to Koushiro?"

"YEAH! Let's all blame the Narrator!

Narrator: BWN HA HA HA HA HA!

The End!


End file.
